Malevolent
by Captainfuckingstark
Summary: Maleficent OC Slash A Young fairy struggles to be with his human love interest *Its dead guys, after one prolouge it kinda died with me*


Prologue

* * *

Malevolent crawled out of bed as ravens croaked songs of death from outside his window. His feet met the cold mahogany floor of his room as he rose. Malevolent yawned as he pulled his leather pants on and then slipped into his purple button up shirt, the pants were tight fitting just as the shirt, but had a subtle design on them. His shirt was buttoned only halfway revealing his pecs, a thick, black leather neckbrace covered his collarbone and up his neck. Situated in the middle was a yellow, glowing gem that was given to him by his mother, Moirai, who received it from her mother, Maleficent. He then grabbed his large spiked, black leather waist-belt and put it on while he walked to the bathroom.

Cobwebs filled the top corners of the dark corridor, the walls a crimson red with a dark purple floral design on them in the shape of rose thorns. As he turned into the bathroom his toe stubbed the dark mahogany border and he quickly grabbed his throbbing foot and sat on the basalt sink. Once the pain was gone he got off the sink and turned towards the mirror. Grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed his pearl white teeth and his canines. Bending over to spit in the sink, his black horns brushed the mirror and made a squeaking noise, making him recoil. Malevolent jumped back as his long black tail whipped around and his large purple wings winced back and forth once. The noise awoke his best friend Raven, who flew into the room and quickly shifted into a gorgeous woman with dark skin and glowing red eyes.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked, her crimson red eyes piercing his soul.

"Yeah," Malevolent said with a sigh of relief. "It's just my horns made that horrific noise as they scratched the mirror again."

Both of them laughed as they walked to to point in the tower were the stairs had collapsed and they had to jump their way down. Malevolent jumped, his wings flapping as he gracefully landed at the bottom of the tower. While Malevolent did this, Raven shifted back into a raven and soared down perching on a candelabra situated in the middle of a long table where everyone used to eat when Malevolent was a little boy.

"Your skin looks eccentrically light green today," Raven said in a condescending tone.

"And your feathers look magnificently black if I say so myself," Malevolent mocked.

Malevolent then grabbed his cape and flung it dramatically over his shoulders, its red crosshatch-stitch quickly showing before the black exterior covered it.

"I think it's time we take our leave," Malevolent said in a desolated tone. "I have a bone to pick."

"Is this about that boy that stood you up Malevolent? Because I don't think he is worth your time."

"Enough Raven!" Malevolent said holding back a dismal expression. "I just want to know why he stood me up, I mean we've had dates before and he seemed to be having a splendid time."

"Alright, Malevolent, we'll go and visit him," Raven said with a strained voice. "But if he tries to hurt you I will turn into my true form and scorch him into ashes."

"Deal."

Malevolent walked out the door with Raven perched on his shoulders. The Somber Forest echoed with screeching, the wind howled around the extraordinarily large sequoias as the sky was filled with a large dark, gray cloud that seemed to stretch for miles around.

"What a glorious day outside," Malevolent exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

As the two made their way through the forest they soon found themselves on a large riverbank that cut through the path. With ease, Malevolent jumped over the river and made it to the other side in one quick motion. the other side of the river Raven had a look in her eye of pure disgust.

"Malevolent!" she said gritting her teeth. " Why didn't we both just fly to young Eric's house? We both have large wings and are capable of flying very long distances, so why not fly to a house thats only a few towns away?"

"Because my dear friend," Malevolent said in a calm voice. "I wouldn't have the element of surprise."

Raven understood and they quickly returned to their walk to the house. After an hour or so, The Fairy and The Draconian arrived at Eric's house. Malevolent looked around and noticed that no one was around, so he quickly walked to the back door and knocked. After a brief moment, Eric answered the door. To Malevolent's surprise, instead of being yelled at by him, he was embraced in a long, thoughtful hug.

Eric was a young human boy in his early twenties and had short blonde hair, he is the same height as Malevolent with the exception of Malevolent's horns. His eyes are a crystal blue that shimmered as he stood in the suns rays, this complimented his fair skin and his sharp facial structure to form a man that seemed of godly descent.

"My father told me you were dead," the boy exclaimed as he held back his tears.

"Why would he do that?" Malevolent said, the pain clear in his voice.

"Probably because you're a fairy with horns and a tail. Plus, you're a descendant of Maleficent," Raven said in an aggravated tone.

"Well, it's not my fault that the fairies that worked for King Stefan cursed me, and besides," Malevolent said fast and full heartedly, "my grandmother, Maleficent, was the nicest women ever. It was the king that was evil."

"I know," Eric said while he pulled Malevolent in for another hug. "But its my father who doesn't know that, that's why he told me you were dead, so that I wouldn't go and see you. But I knew you were alive because I know how powerful you are."

* * *

I'll try to update it every Monday so see ya next Monday


End file.
